


Illness

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Hinted MPreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy has been throwing up lately, and everyone's concerned. How long will it take for someone to find the reason?





	Illness

When Timmy fell ill, everyone became very concerned. Timmy rarely got ill so it was quite a surprise to everyone when he got up one morning and had to dash to the bathroom to throw up. Elizabeth immediately ushered the young brunette back to bed where Armie was groggily looking around, unsure as to what was going on. “I’ll go and make you some ginger tea. Try and rest.” Liz stated, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead and leaving the room.

“Ginger tea? Are you sick?” Armie asked, moving from his side of the bed to where Timmy was, pulling his young lover into a hug. Timmy didn’t reply, choosing instead to press his face into Armie’s neck. “Is he sick?” Armie questioned when Liz returned to the room with a mug of ginger tea and a bottle of water. She also placed a bucket at the side of the bed in case Timmy needed to throw up again.

“Yes, honey. Our poor Timmy threw up when he woke. Again. Made it to the bathroom first though.” Liz replied. They were talking about Timmy as though he wasn’t in the room but he didn’t care. He felt like shit. “Do you know why you’re ill, Timmy? Is it something you ate?” Liz asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking Timmy’s hair.

“I don’t know. Apart from feeling like I’m going to throw up, I feel completely fine.” Timmy answered.

Once the nausea had passed, Timmy got out of bed and carried on his day like normal. He spent most of the afternoon packing as he was flying back to New York to spend Christmas and his 22nd birthday with his family. If it was up to him, Timmy would be staying at the Hammer-Chambers house but considering not even Timmy’s family knew about his relationship with Armie, he had no reasonable explanation as for why he wanted to stay in LA. Besides, Armie and Liz were taking Hops and Ford to see Armie’s parents in the Cayman Islands. And they would not react well to Armie and Timmy if they found out. “Are you sure you’ll be well enough to fly? You keep getting bouts of nausea.” Armie asked, walking into the ‘spare’ room that contained Timmy’s clothes.

“You’re worried about nothing. Besides, I haven’t thrown up since this morning.” Timmy replied.

“I worry because I love you.” Armie reminded Timmy, wrapping his arms around his young lover, bringing Timmy’s face to his and gently kissing the brunette.

It didn’t take long for things to become more heated, Armie pushing Timmy down onto the bed as he devoured Timmy’s mouth with his own. “I wish there was enough time for me to make love to you.” Armie admitted.

“You’ll see me in under a month.” Timmy responded.

“It’s too long. Come with us to the Cayman Islands for Christmas and New Year’s.” Armie begged.

“I would love to but you know I can’t. My family don’t know about us, they want to see me for Christmas and my birthday. Besides, what would your parents say?” Timmy answered.

“Fuck them. Let’s tell our parents. I love you so much, it scares me. How am I supposed to manage without you by my side?” Armie stated.

“I love you, too. Very much so. But you’ll have Liz with you. And I’m sure Hops and Ford will keep your mind off me.”

“I’ll always be thinking about you.” Armie replied, kissing his young lover again.

“I know, I’ll miss you too. Now, I need to finish packing in the next half an hour or I’ll be late to the airport and will probably miss my flight.” Timmy announced. Armie still wouldn’t let Timmy climb off the bed. “Do I need to call Liz?” Timmy joked. That got Armie to move.

When Timmy had finished packing, he said goodbye to Liz and the children. “Have a safe flight. Call us when you land.” Liz requested, pulling Timmy in for a hug and pressing a kiss to his curls. When Liz let go, Timmy gave Ford a hug and pressed a kiss to his head before handing him to Liz. The 11-month-old started crying, reaching out for Timmy. This caused Harper to cry too, she ran up to Timmy and clung to his leg.

“Don’t go, Uncle Timmy.” She cried. It nearly made Timmy cry too, which was odd as this had happened many times before and he never got emotional as he knew he would be coming back but it didn’t stop a tear from escaping and rolling down his cheek. Timmy then crouched down to gather Harper into his arms and tell her that he would be coming back. When he stood up, Hops wouldn’t let him go, much to his distress. Once Armie and Liz had managed to pry a devastated Harper away from Timmy, Armie grabbed Timmy’s bags and led his partner to the car. Timmy cried all the way to the airport. Armie kept one hand on Timmy’s knee for most of the journey, trying to console him. When they arrived at the airport, Armie pulled Timmy into his arms, holding him tightly.

“I love you, Timothée.”

“I love you, too.”

After he made it through check in and security, Timmy had planned to go and get some food but upon making it to the food court, he was hit with a wave of nausea and had to dash to the nearest bathroom to throw up. “Guess I’m not having any food after all.” Timmy mumbled to himself as he got up off the bathroom floor and flushed the toilet before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. He headed to the departure gate for his flight and sat playing on his phone for a bit. He then had a quick glance over some scripts that his agent had given him the last time he was in New York. Timmy was so relieved when his flight was called, for some reason, he felt exhausted. Once on board the plane, Timmy sent a text to Armie and Liz, letting them know that his flight was about to depart. He also sent a similar message to his mom and sister, letting them know he was on his way.

Timmy had hoped that he would be able to sleep for the 5 hour flight but he had no such luck. The brunette spent most of the flight getting up from his seat and going to the bathroom to throw up. After his fourth trip to the bathroom, the elderly lady next to him asked if he was okay. “You’ve been up and down a few times, child. Are you doing okay?”

“I think I’m a bit more ill than I initially thought. I threw up a couple of times this morning, and in the airport bathroom after I went to the food court.” Timmy admitted. The kind lady asked a flight attendant for a sick bucket so that poor Timmy didn’t have to keep getting up to go to the bathroom. The next time he threw up, the lady kept rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Timmy cried.

“How long have you been ill for, child?”

“I’ve been feeling nauseous for a week or so but I only started throwing up three days ago.” He replied.

“What has been triggering it, child?” Before Timmy could reply, he had to lean over the bucket to throw up again.

“Food? Smells? Moving about? There doesn’t seem to be anything specific causing it.” Timmy answered when he was able to lift his head out of the bucket for long enough. Much to Timmy’s relief, there was only about an hour of the flight left.

“Could you be with child?” She asked.

Timmy didn’t know how to respond. Could he be pregnant? After thinking about it for a while, Timmy came to the conclusion that it was a possibility. There was a large possibility. Armie could hardly keep his hands off his young lover if they were together. And they didn’t use protection as they often forgot in the heat of the moment. Besides, they both thought the sex felt better without a condom. Timmy started to cry, he was about to be 3,000 miles away from the one person he wanted to be with the most. How was he going to manage this time with his family, who all had no idea what he was going through?


End file.
